kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F./Transcript
episode begins on a wintry night at the Sanban's residence. Numbuh 3: shivers S-s-so c-c-cold. up a chair and goes to reach the thermostat Why does Dad keep the house so c-c-cold? Kani Sanban: What do you think you're doing?! The thermostat is not a toy! Numbuh 3: But Dad, it's f-freezing in here! Kani Sanban: Heat does not grow in trees, young lady! When you have your own house, you can set the temperature whatever you like! But in my house, you are forbidden to touch the thermostat! Numbuh 3: Yes, Daddy. Kani Sanban: Excellent! Now, go back to bed and be careful not to slip on the ice in the family room. as he hums temperature on the thermostat goes down further. Numbuh 3 couldn't take it anyone. She goes against her father's orders and proceeds to touch the thermostat. The KND theme song plays and the opening credits are typed on the screen. The we see Sector V's treehouse the next morning. Numbuh 1: Good morning, Kids Next Door. As always I'll begin this morning's debriefing withthe latest report from Global Command. Which as always Numbuh 3 is late for. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 1 is talking Can ya blame her? How many times do we have to hear that Global Command thinks cauliflower might be rainbow monkey brains? Numbuh 1: That cauliflower is definitely rainbow monkey brains! Numbuh 5: Did I tell ya? Numbuh 1 explains the mission, Kani Sanban walks in the treehouse, surprising Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5. Numbuh 1: Global Command has advised us to not eat any cauliflower, which we already know. But if we see any children eating cauliflower, report it immediately to Global Command and fill out form C246 in... Kani Sanban: Is this the shower? I can't find the shower in this confounded treehouse! V point their weapons at Kani Oh, hello, children. V says their hellos to Kani. Numbuh 1: Now, what are you doing in our treehouse? Kani Sanban: Well, I'm not staying in my house after what Kuki did! I told her not to touch the thermostat, but she just had to go and play with it! She's just lucky her mother is away on business because now the house is completely uninhabitable! sobs Numbuh 1: So, just go home and lower the temperature! Kani Sanban: Ha! I can't even get near the thermostat! It's so hot! So, I'm staying right here where it's nice and comfortable. Numbuh 2: Aw, come on. How hot can it be? we see the Sanban residence, which is completely transformed into an active volcano. All of the KND aircrafts are flying around the house. Sector V arrive on their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and meet up with Numbuh 362. Numbuh 362: It's about time you got here! That thing looks like it'll blow any minute! And where's Number 4? Numbuh 1: We left him back at the treehouse to keep an eye on our, uh, guest. 4 and Kani Sanban are on the sofa at the treehouse. Kani Sanban: Uh, you got any coffee around this place? Numbuh 4: Oh, for the forty-twelfth time, NO!!!!!!!!!!! at the Sanban residence. Numbuh 362: Are you sure you guys wanna go in there? We can always call in Sector P from Pompeii. They've got a lot more experience with volcanoes. Numbuh 1: Numbuh 3 is our teammate and it's our job to get her out. Besides, if that thing blows, her dad and the rest of her family will be moving into our treehouse for good. 1, 2, & 5 climb up the ladder. Then they jump into the giant ice cube. Numbuh 2, however, got stuck while entering the ice cube, but is pushed down by another operative. The operative closes the ice and seals it shut. He then gives the signal to Numbuh 362. Numbuh 362: You may fire when ready, Number 20/20. Numbuh 20/20: Eh, what? Who said that? Oh. Yes sir, Number 362, ma'am! on his goggles Firing in three, of the operatives run away two, two in a half, two and three quart... Numbuh 362: Just fire already! 20/20 fires the ice cube into the chimney of the volcanic house. The ice cube flies through the lava at high speed, melting the ice off in the process. As the ice melts, the vehicle Numbuhs 2, 1, & 5 are in is the KND H.O.T.S.H.O.T. Computer: Kids Next Door H.O.T.S.H.O.T. Hypercold Operative Transport Survives Highly Ovenlike Temperatures. H.O.T.S.H.O.T. continues flying through the lava. Numbuh 5: We're all out of ice and the haul temperature is risin'! Numbuh 1: Find us a place to surface, Numbuh 2! Numbuh 2: No sweat! Ha. Actually, there's a lot of sweat but... Numbuh 5: Haul temperature's at 1,200 degrees! Numbuh 1: Find us an exit tunnel quick, Numbuh 2! Numbuh 2: I've got nothing on radar! Numbuh 5: Haul temperature at 2,000 degrees! We're not gonna... Numbuh 2: Wait! I think I see something! 2 drives the H.O.T.S.H.O.T. through a lava tube and makes it to the surface. The entire family room is completely filled up with lava. Numbuh 2: Whoa! Numbuh 1: through the hatch Well, it looks like Numbuh 3 turned up the heat alright. Numbuh 5 out Steady as she goes, Numbuh 2. And turn up the air conditioning on this tub. My sunglasses are melting over here. 2 drives the H.O.T.S.H.O.T. across the lava. Then we cut back to the treehouse where Kani Sanban is searching through the fridge. Kani Sanban: There's nothing but ice cream and soda in this place! Don't you have any quiche or at least a couple slices of liverwurst? Numbuh 4: For what? In case we need to ingrusomitate vomiting? Kani Sanban: Oh! Is that Triple Pop Soda? I haven't had that since I was a child! Sanban grabs some soda bottles and leaves the fridge open. Numbuh 4: Didn't anyone teach that guy to close the refrigerator door? the fridge at the Sanban residence, Numbuhs 1, 2, & 5 are searching upstairs in Numbuh 3's lava filled bedroom. Numbuh 5: Hey, Numbuh 1, scan show Numbuh 3 definitely isn't here in her room or anywhere upstairs. volcanic house rumbles. Numbuhs 1 & 5: Whoa! Numbuh 1: Sounds like we're running out of time before this place blows. Let's check out downstairs, Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2: Roger that! the H.O.T.S.H.O.T. around at the treehouse, Kani Sanban is hogging on the soda and watching TV with Numbuh 4. Kani Sanban: belches You know, I could get used to living here. empty bottle No responsibilities. No one nagging you to do stuff. I kinda like it. Numbuh 4: the soda Don't get used to it, Bub! Once your house is back to normal, we are kickin' your cacky pants butt outta... Kani Sanban: the soda back Yeah, whatever. Numbuh 4: Hey, what do ya think you're doin'? the soda Gimme that! Kani Sanban: It's my soda! Numbuh 4: Mine! Kani Sanban: I got it! Numbuh 4: Well, I bought it! at the Sanban residence, Numbuhs 1, 2, & 5 are dodging falling stalactites from the ceiling. Numbuh 2: Heads up! Things are comin' down! the stalactite Numbuhs 1, 2, & 5: Whoa! Numbuh 2: Whoa! Whew! Numbuh 1: More incoming stalagmites! Numbuh 2: Um, okay, actually, those are stalactites. Whaaa!!! Numbuh 1: I thought stalagmites were on the ceiling! Numbuh 2: No! They're on the ground! Numbuh 1: What are?! Numbuh 2: Mites! Numbuh 1: My what?! Numbuh 5: Look out! Go to the left! Turn to the right! Help me! while Numbuh 2 tries to steer Numbuh 1: sniffs Hey, who's cooking hamburgers? Numbuh 5: I don't know about hamburgers, but your buns are burnin'! Numbuh 1: around in circles and pain, his buns are literally on fire Whahohohoho! Numbuh 5: Hold still, fool! (Grabs a fire extinguisher) Numbuh 1: '''Put it out! '''Numbuh 5: '''I’m tryin‘ to put it out! '''Numbuh 2: Knock it off, guys! I can't see! 1 is still running around with Numbuh 5 behind him Numbuh 5: Numbuh 1, stop movin'! 2 sees a lava fall up ahead. Numbuh 2: Uh-oh. Numbuh 5: Stop sprinting! Numbuh 2: Guys, get ready for some red-water rafting! Numbuhs 1 & 5: Huh? Numbuh 1: Turn us around, Numbuh 2! Turn us around! Numbuh 2: I'm trying! We're caught in the current! the H.O.T.S.H.O.T. around Just a little more! stalactite hits the H.O.T.S.H.O.T. and the ship is sent falling down the lava fall. Back at the treehouse, Kani Sanban is still watching TV. Numbuh 4: I don't believe it! Are you still just sittin' there watchin' TV? You should be mowin' lawns and washin' cars and stuff! Kani Sanban: Whatever. Numbuh 4: Ugh! at the Sanban residence, the H.O.T.S.H.O.T. is completely wrecked up and Numbuhs 1, 2, & 5 climb out with their weapons. Numbuh 5: Aw man. Numbuh 5 is too young to be usin' antiperspirant, but she's thinkin' about startin' any minute now. Numbuh 2: I hear that. My underwear's so stuck to my butt. I'll need a spatula to get it off. Numbuh 5: Why do you insist on sayin' things Numbuh 5 can't ever unhear?! ground rumbles. Numbuh 1: Enough chit-chat, you two! We've got to get to that thermostat and find Numbuh 3! at the treehouse, Kani Sanban and Numbuh 4 are going at each other's throats. Numbuh 4: Don't you whatever me, Mister! This is my treehouse! And while you're here, you'll do what I... Kani Sanban: his ears Blah, blah, blah! I can't hear you! Blah, blah, blah! Talking back! Talking back! away Numbuh 4: Hey, you come back here right now! at the Sanban residence, Numbuhs 1, 2, & 5 make it up the stairs, sweating and panting. Numbuh 1: Finally, the living room. Numbuh 5: to the steaming thermostat Look, there's the thermostat! Numbuh 1: Alright, team move! We've only got minutes before this place erupts. Numbuh 5: Super heat-resistant jacket? Numbuh 1: Check. Numbuh 2: Fire-proof climbing gloves? Numbuh 1: Double check. 5 puts fire helmet on Numbuh 1's head Okay, now all I gotta do is keep my cool. out gardening rakes And turn down the heat on that thermostat. Wish me luck! Numbuh 3: as a demon as she is possessed by the thermostat's heat THE THERMOSTAT IS NOT A TOY!!! I SET IT WHERE IT IS FOR A REASON AND IT'S GOING TO STAY THERE! erupt around her for effect Numbuh 5: It's eleventy-billion degrees in here, Numbuh 3! If we don't cool this place down, it's gonna blow! Numbuh 3: WHO CARES?! FOR ONCE, I CAN FEEL MY TOES! FOR ONCE, I DON'T HAVE TO WEAR 17 SWEATERS JUST TO TAKE A BATH! FOR ONCE, I DON'T HAVE TO EAT MY CEREAL WITH AN ICE PICK! AND I WON'T LET YOU CHANGE THE TEMPERATURE ONE DEGREE! Numbuh 1: Looks like Numbuh 3's lost it! You hold her off while I go for the thermostat! Numbuh 5: Let's go! Numbuh 2: Alright! 1 goes to climb the wall to reach the thermostat. Numbuhs 2 & 5 pull out ice cream cartons. Numbuh 2: A little ice cream outta cool Numbuh 3 off! both load up their weapons Let's go take her down! Numbuh 5: Come on! Move it! Let's go! Let's do this thing! 3 jumps off her chair. Numbuh 3: OUT OF MY WAY! Numbuh 2: Not a chance, Numbuh 3! We're cooling you off! 2 & 5 fire ice cream at Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3: Ah! Ah! Raah! Ah! NO, NO, STOP IT! 3 is covered in a pile of ice cream. Numbuh 2: Ha! Numbuh 5: Ha! 3 explodes from the ice cream, melting it, then surrounds herself with flames. Numbuhs 2 & 5: gasps Numbuh 5: Hit her again! 3 walks menacingly to Numbuhs 2 & 5 while laughing demonically. Numbuh 1 climbs a few inches up the wall to reach the thermostat. Numbuh 3 unleashes her fire abilities to melt Numbuhs 2 & 5's weapons. Numbuh 5: Ah! Numbuh 2: Eep! Numbuh 3: DON'T TOUCH MY THERMOSTAT!!! 1 makes it up to the thermostat (even it's melting and ready to burst) and goes to push the cooling button. Numbuh 3 grabs onto Numbuh 1's boot. Numbuh 3: NO! Numbuh 1: What the? Numbuh 3: I WON'T LET YOU MAKE IT COLD AGAIN! the entire house begins to rumble to the point of eruption, Numbuh 1 struggles to reach the cooling button, despite Numbuh 3's attempts to stop him. Numbuh 3: NOOO!!!! 1 proceeds to push the button. Back at the treehouse, Kani Sanban is sweating from the temperature while watching TV. Kani Sanban: Whew! the thermostat Hmm... up Numbuh 4: Alright, mister! You better not be still hoggin' the TV, 'cause... what Mr. Sanban is doing Huh? Hey, don't touch that! at the Sanban residence, it has been revealed that Numbuhs 1, 2, & 5 succeeded in turning down the temperature on the thermostat. The house is returned to normal and the team walks out with Numbuh 3, who is now returned to her normal, innocent self. All of the operatives cheer for their successful mission. Numbuh 362: Nice work, Sector V. I knew you could do it. Numbuh 4: through the crowd One side! One side! Move it! up to the team T-t-t-the treehouse! M-M-Mr. Sanban! He found the t-t-thermostat! It's f-f-freezing in there! Numbuh 2: Aw come on. How cold could it be? entire treehouse is in a block of ice. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 5 Transcripts